Brick 2.0
(We're revisiting, the arguably most successful spinoff settlement, 'Brick because it has declined in interest. The root of this is the super kiln OP made which solved a lot of the town's problems. However, as we know from life there are always more problems, so we need to think about the issues facing Brick as it is now with the super kiln. While we're at it, it wouldn't hurt to beef up stuff and give this a fresh coat of paint all around, so to speak. ' Also Hench gets final approval on our revisions, this is his baby.) A picture of Bricks mud holes Location: North West Lousiana, right off the Texas Border. Four days walking time from Buckettown. Population: ~100 (45 humans, 4 ghouls, ~50 refugees) Current Leader: Mayor Foley The town of Brick is named after towns main viable commodity, bricks. Since most people there couldn’t think of a catcher name, that one stuck. (The other name was “Shithole” but, it was bad for tourism.) Brick is a few days west of Buckettown, and the two have off and on trading. As a relatively peaceful, and economically prosperous, border settlement the town of Brick has grown significantly over the past few months. While the Mayor and his partner in crime Big Z hold sway for the moment, everyone eyes the seat of power hungrily. Its hard not to have dreams of something better when you spend every day in a soggy ditch. Brick’s defense force is simply some trusted lackeys of Mayor Foley given some above-average weapons and armor. There is only 7 men in charge of the towns defense, but, all of them carry weapons like a double barrel shotguns and 10MM Pistols. They also have some pre-war riot police armor, so shots to the chest from a pistol will stun but most likely not kill. Though given the conditions in town, its highly likely that any cut would lead to a nasty infection if trench foot doesn't claim them first. bTown Center/b The town center contains five buildings. The first is a ‘common-house’. There, almost every original resident in the town lives there (excluding the Mayor-for-life and the towns only storekeeper). Inside the common house, you can usually find the various workers lounging around while there mud-bricks are baking in the sun, while they wait until morning or the evening to work. As the population of the town has grown recently conditions inside the common house have deteriorated. Workers sleep in hammocks and improvised bunk beds to make the most of the space available. Even with these changes most of the new arrivals have to find accommodations elsewhere, likely in the tent city or suburbs. The second important building is the Mayors house, which is a 5-room house, made after the war, for the mayor, his wife and their daughter. In there, drifters and mercenaries often times accept various jobs from the Mayor. Most require the disciplining of various workers that have stepped to far our of line and requires someone to bring them back in line. Mayor Foley and his right hand man, Ramirez, a hulking shirtless Mexican who carries a .32 revolver and a large Bowie knife, can often be found in Mayor Foley's office inside of Mayor Foley's home. A mercenary looking for work often has to pass Ramirez’s test, which generally Ramirez simply sizes the person up. If Ramirez let the mercenary through the door, Mayor Foley will give the person the job. Mayor Foley's job is mainly some personal favors that pay reasonably well in hides and gear. Most of his jobs are simply just teaching a mud man who has gotten too far out of line a lesson, while if you continue to work for Mayor Foley he will offer jobs that involve….bloodier work. But, if you get on his good side you can expect for him to pass on words to other towns that your good to hire for jobs they can’t be seen doing. Mayor Foley also gives out contracts for his Brick-making operation. If a Player Character wanted to, he or she could enter in one of these contracts. This is the only way someone could profit from the Mud-making process legally. However, you have to do a short RP on having you make some bricks, or, scooping up some mud etc. If you really wanted to help out, the town is in short supply of brick salesmen. With all of the bricks laying around Brick needs new customers desperately. Mayor Foley is a largely corrupt, but, benevolent ruler of Brick. Working with Big Z, Foley ensures the safety of the population of the town and takes a quiet slice of the underworld's profits. It's a balancing act that Mayor Foley has been able to work for the past several years since he assumed the office of Mayor. In Foley's mind he's got Big Z wrapped around his finger, though some claim that his sense of power is just the liquor talking. Although many mud-men complain about how Mayor Foley is living like a king while they (often literately) sleep in mud, they also recognize how he treats everybody fairly. Some days when the mayor is good and liquored up, he and Ramirez will be out mending fences and doing handy work around the common house. Afterwards the mayor and his companion go back to his office and "rehearse for a local play." Its an interesting tale given that there hasn't been a play in the area for decades, but the Mayor insists that there soon will be one. If bisexual mayors aren't your thing, Brick offers Malcom's bar. The bar and the traders shack is exactly what it says on the tin. Run by an aging ghoul named Malcom, the bar and traders shack serves as the primary meeting source for workers besides the common-house. Malcom even has an old, aging pool table that he pulled from the rubble and dragged all the way back to his bar. Malcom doesn’t have much (besides cheap beer) to sell, but, he does sell some various equipment that could double as weapons, and he does sell some basic medical supplies. He also rents some rooms in the back out to folks that don’t want to spend the night outside or in the common house. Malcom has the distinction of being Brick's first store owner and first ghoul. If you need info or supply, talk to Malcom. He’s a bit of a loud mouth, talking away while making a trade or keeping watch while running his store. At times, you want to shut him up, but, he’s a nice guy and respected by most of the ‘mud men’. The list of supplies he has is below. Category:Settlements